Magnifiphan
by LionsWithLlamas
Summary: Dan is going to be a sophomore this year and that's when he meets HIM. Phil.
1. The Start of Something New

Today was Dan's first day as a Sophomore and he hated coming back but that was when he saw it. Some of the popular kids bullying a new face. A new kid.

"Hey, Phil. How do you like it here? Think it will get better? Not."

Phil, he could tell, was at the verge of crying.

"Guys. Leave him alone." Dan spoke. They turned around and saw him. They ran away and that was when Phil fell and cried. He came over and put his arm around him and hugged him.

"What do you have first?"

"C-c-chemistry."

"Me too. Let's go."


	2. Bring Me to Life

Save me from the nothing I've become

Phil awoke with a start, panting from the nightmare he was just in. Great. This day is starting out just awesome. Uggh.

He walked downstairs to have his dad standing there. "Um, why is he here?"

His mom spoke, "He's going to be taking you back with him. You're gonna be LIVING with him."

"No no no."

His dad spoke," GET IN THE CAR."

"Make me." Phil then ran upstairs and into his bathroom, grabbed his phone, a bottle of pills and a razor. He swallowed a bunch of pills, cut himself really deep and then called Dan.

"Hello."

"Dan, help me."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He explained and that's when he went unconscious.

Dan was frantically thinking when he called 9-1-1 and explained and gave then Phil's address.

When Phil's mom and dad talked to the police after finding him and being taken to the hospital, they decided to put Phil under his dad's custody for the time being because of the rent.

That was when Dan ran over to the hospital and asked what they were going to do. When finding out about his dad, Dan looked at him and this was the same guy that had raped him 3 years ago, the one that made him attempt suicide.

"Oh FUCK. That might be a bad idea."

The police officer asked what he went and that's when he explained that this was the guy.

"We can't do anything withouth proof."

He walked over to Phil and grabbed his hand and said, "I'm so sorry I can't help you. Stay strong." Then he got up, grabbed his phone, called his mom and said, "We have a problem, mum."


	3. By the Way

Phil's dad, David, looked and smirked at the boy who ran out because of what he did to him...and was devising a plan to do more to the boy who interrupted his plan last time...

Dan ran to Pj's house in an effort to not break down right then and there. He knocked on the door and his mom answered, "Oh hey Dan. PJ! Get down here!."

"Ok." He replied.

Pj came down and seeing Dan, he somehow sensed something was wrong. He pulled Dan upstairs to his room, sat Dan down and said, "Dan, what's wrong?" He said with a concerned voice.

"After what happened with Phil, I went to see him and standing there was David, the bastard that-" He suddenly broke down and cried. Pj hugged him and said, "He's back then?"

"Y-yeah."

"Just go to Phil, he'll need you, I'm gonna guess."

"Yeah."

Dan went back home, took a shower and changed clothes. Then he went back to the hospital, with David watching him and that's when Phil woke up.

"Phil!"

David looked at them both.

"Dan?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"I care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What is HE still doing here?"

A silence echoed through the room. Dan then reached over to Phil, hugged him, and whispered to him, "I don't trust him because of my past but that's another story. I care about you so please be careful."

"I will." He wispered back

Dan got up an, before he walked out, put something in Phil's hand and said, "Take care. I'll be back."


	4. Dirty Little Secret

***Hey, guys, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy lately so forgive me for that***

 **Phil's POV**

I looked down at my hand and looked and there was a note, which read _I'll Be Here Forever._

 _Aww._ Wait! What is going on? I barely know him yet I feel like I can trust him completely. That's not good. Trust gets you hurt. My chest suddenly got tight as I thought about it.

Oh Shit. Not a panic attack. Not here.

I started shaking violently and HE suddenly came over and whispered, "You won't survive." Then left. Fuck!

I then got up when the nurse came in to help me walk and I asked, " Is there anyway I can stay at a friends house instead of at home when I get out?"

She said, "I'm not sure. But I'll ask sweetie."

"Thanks."

I then laid back down and drifted into sleep, dreaming of some beautiful brown eyes.

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

I woke up, feeling anxious. Today was the day. I left and, no matter what I wanted, I had to go home. I hated to but I had to, sadly.

I walked out on the left side of my mother, no where near my father, for the reason on what he had said to me. I had told my mother and, even though she wouldn't say it, she was scared, petrified even.

We then walked inside the house and I ran upstairs and that's when father walked in and said, "Where do you think you're going faggot."

"To rest."

"No. YOU DON'T FUCKING REST UNTIL I SAY SO." I cringed slightly.

"Go away."

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU USELESS, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF SHIT."

I tried to run out my door but was stopped. " You are not going anywhere."

He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. _Ouch._ I suddenly kicked and punched him, grabbed my phone and, with the effort, slid out my window.

I turned my phone on and with the greatest effort, called Dan, even though it was now 11PM.

"Hello."

"Dan, it's me."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Are you free right now?" I said, my voice cracking slightly

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you then. I'm outside."

"Oh God, get over here, it's freezing out."

I hung up the phone and walked 10 blocks to Dan's house, where Dan was waiting. Phil's hands were now numb, as it was 32 degrees out. I walked over to him and he pulled me inside and said, "Let's get you warmed up first."

"Thank you."

He helped me take off my jacket and then reached over and pulled me into a tight hug. The warmth was calming and, as we walked to the couch, I started to feel dizzy from when father hit me in the car. I then felt my world go black as I collapsed.

I woke up on a bed with Dan looking at me worriedly. "What happened?" I finally spoke.

"You collapsed."

"Oh. Sorry for worrying you."

"No, it's fine but I want to know what happened."

I sighed and told him the whole story, about what happened in the car, to what happened at home and he looked at me sadly. Then reached over and hugged me.

"It'll be alright Phil."

I kept quiet and that's when he suddenly pushed me back down and said, "Rest. I'll go explain to my parents."

"Okay."

 **Dan's POV**

I felt so sorry for him when I went into my parent's room and explained to them what happened. They said, "Alright."

I came back downstairs and found Phil asleep, hugging the pillow. _So cute..._

No. I do not like him. I do not.

I walked into my room, only to be waking up 2 hours later by a scream. I ran into where Phil was and he was shaking violently. I sat on the bed, and pulled him close, his head on my chest as I rubbed his back as he sobbed.

"You're alright now. You're safe here."

He eventually calmed down and I laid down next to him, pulled him close to me. He flinched and that's when I put my arms around his waist, showing him he'll be safe with me. We ended up falling asleep like this.

I woke up, curled into Phil, who was sleeping peacefully. I then realised that I had to go take a shower NOW. I tried to move but he stirred so I just stayed there.

He then woke up and said, "Mornin." His hair was ruffled and it was so adorable. I looked at him closer to see his beautiful blue eyes and said,"Time to get up. School."

"Ugh. Do I have to...?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Umm..."

I understood he didn't have any clothes with him so I tossed some jeans and a jumper at him.

"Thanks." Phil said. Then waited until I left to change. He pulled the jeans on but I postponed with the shirt to touch the scars on his arms and then pulled the shirt on. He then walked out.

"Let's go." I said.

"Yup."

We walked to school and, right when I stepped into the building and went to my locker, which was right next to Phils, he got pushed by the group of bullies, who just happens to be the popular kids. My eyes widened.

"Hey faggot." Pushed Phil to the ground and he started to curl as he knew what would happen. They started kicking him and, that's when, I said, "Leave him alone."

"Why, if it isn't Dan Howell. Our old playtoy. You with the faggot too?"

"Fuck off!" That's when I punched him and he fell.

I then helped Phil up and said, "Let's get to class before she kills us."

"Yeah."

We walked in and sat in our assigned seats when she started talking about useless shit and the bell rang. I got through 3 more classes before it was lunch and I found Phil, sitting by himself on a binch by the window. I sat by hm and said, "You alright Mate?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"What you saw today is why I moved from my old school in the first place and I didn't want you to see that..." He broke down and sobbed.

I pulled him into me and said, "It's fine. I moved here to London from Manchester 2 years ago and I used to be their playtoy but I'm not afraid of them anymore."

He looked up at me and said," Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

Phil then pulled his sleeve up and my eyes widened when I saw the scars and he said," It's because of the bullying and because of my dad."

I then hugged him and then said," I have a secret too..."

"Really?" He said looking down.

"Yup. It's this." I said as I cupped his face, reached down and kissed him.

He looked at me and then said, "why?"

"Phil. I love you."

"W-w-what?" He stuttered. I chuckled.

"I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I love you too and yes." He then pushed me and kissed me.

The bell then ran and I silently cursed it.

"See you later, Dan."

"Yeah."

 _I love you. Yet doing this might break you._


End file.
